Fantasy vs Reality
by Silver Moon Goddess1
Summary: When are your dreams real and when are they not. I just woke up from a fifteen year long one and can no longer decipher the difference. HP/SM
1. Prologue

            The last thing that I remember is someone telling me that my entire life was fake.  That I was just dreaming.  An extended fantasy.  They told me that I had been in a coma for the last fifteen years.  They told me that both my parents were dead.  They told me that I was sixteen.  They told me that they weren't expecting me to ever wake up.  They told me that I was in a Wizardry Hospital.  They told me that I was going to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a month early so that the teachers could catch me up in five years of work.  They told me that I would be going in a week.  They told that they would miss me.  They told me that I should go to sleep.  So I did just that, and I was hoping that that was actually the nightmare.  That I actually was Sailor Moon and had five friends that would be interested in my weird dream, but that wasn't the case.  They were telling me the truth and now my life would never ever be the same again.

Short I know, but I want to know if you like it so far…a little teaser.

I am starting to work on chapter one now!

But let me start the Vote!

Couples

Usagi/Draco

Usagi/Wood

Usagi/Harry

(if you REALLY want it (I don't like the couple))

Your vote will count twice if you give a suggestion and/or comment with more than Good or I like it


	2. Chapter 1

Fantasy vsFantasy vs. Reality Chapter One

When Life Gives You Lemons

Throw Them Back

"Let me get this straight. I am witch. I am in a wizardry hospital. I have been asleep for fifteen years and I am leaving to go to this school today."

"Yes, that is just about of all it." A round man in his forties with a slightly receding hair line spoke to the young girl in front of him. She sat on her bed, feet dangling off the side in simple blue jeans and a gray sweatshirt. Her blonde hair was very long and slightly messy, falling loosely at her sides.

"And what did you say my name was?" She looked up at him with penetrating eyes.

"Serenity, Serenity Moon. Miss. Moon we best be going, you will miss your train if we don't." The man seemed anxious and also somewhat annoyed. He kept looking at his watch and she noticed this.

"You know what I don't care if we are late! I don't even want to go this school. And my name isn't Serenity Moon, it is USAGI TSUKINO! And don't forget it." With a defeated sigh Usagi got off the bed and walked along side the larger man to a green car sitting outside. The car ride was fairly short, and ever so quiet. Neither person uttered a single word to the other.

"We're here." He spoke quietly, almost afraid to anger the girl sitting next to him.

"Finally." The two got out of the car and he grabbed the one and only small bag that Usagi had and handed it to her. "Bye Fudge, I hope I don't see you again, because quiet honestly, I don't like you." Usagi turned around before he could speak and boarded the train. She plopped herself down in a seat and stared out the window.

"Minna, I miss all of you. I feel so alone here. I don't know what to do. I barely know where I am; let alone who I really am. They tell me that I am Serena Moon, but who is she. I know myself as Usagi Tsukino. I still keep thinking that my parents are at home worried sick about me. I want to go home, even if that means going back into a coma. Life was better there. But was it really? Here I don't have to save the world everyday from youmas and crazy ladies on power trips. Maybe things can be better here, but I still have no one. And I know nothing of this place and the people. I don't even think that I can do magic. Why? Why does it ALWAYS happen to me?"

When the small carriage finished its wobbled journey to her destination, Usagi was tired and cranky, and wanted nothing but to fall fast asleep. She knew though that she would be unable to do this. She stepped out of the carriage, her legs gave a little under her, but she was able to steady herself quickly. Standing at the entrance of an extremely large castle were three very intimidating people. One, seemingly nicer than the others, had long white hair falling excessively longer than his shoulders. The two others were the two that intimidated Usagi. On the old man's left was a very strict looking woman with her dark brown hair pulled into a tight bun, her dark green robes billowed around her and her small glasses rest on the tip of her nose, obviously only there for reading. The other, on the right of the old man had shoulder length greasy black hair with a slightly receding hairline. His black robes hung around him like an over sized chorus robe, and Usagi had to fight back a small laugh.

"Miss Moon." The one in the center spoke softly as if there was a baby sleeping in the room.

"Tsukino." Usagi spoke with confidence in her voice.

"What was that?" The women spoke with a British twang in her voice.

"Tsukino, my last name. My name is Usagi Tsukino."

"Albus, I told you that I did not want to baby sit a deranged teenager while she actually lived in the real world. Let alone all the work she has to make up, she will be an outcast amongst her year. Everyone knows what happened to her and they will look at her as different, not an equal. Your name is Serenity Moon; in fact it is actually Serenity Diane Moon. I don't care about sweet and gentle, I will call you nothing but your real name, so get used to it." The greasy haired man glared down at Serena, but she held her ground, she had fought with beings a lot more evil and scarier than the man before here. That was it; he was simply a man, not a demon nor the essence of the devil himself. It couldn't be so bad here if the worse thing she had to face was a grumpy old git on an ego trip.

"Well come along dear, we must get you settled so we can catch you up on all your missed work. Unfortunately we will only be able to teach you the essentials due to time restraints, though I would hope that you continue your teachings throughout the year." Usagi only dimly nodded at the Professor before, McGonagall was the name she over heard the greasy git call her.

Usagi blindly followed the three professors up a handful of stairs and down a long narrow hallway, as the passage nears its end a dark of picture of the night sky came into few. The only disruption in its perfect darkness was the pure white full moon in the corner. Usagi smiled, _Light always won out against evil._ This was going to be a long year.

One Month Later

All the professors were extremely surprised at the amount of magic that Usagi learned in a month's time. They were able to accomplishment so much more than they thought that Usagi was almost totally caught up to the rest of the returning sixth years. Throughout the month Usagi noticed many things like how some of the professors were really skeptical of her, almost afraid. She thought they'd be proud that she was a quick study, but this just seemed to frighten some of them more. It was obvious that McGonagall didn't trust her. Snape and she had come to a mutual agreement that they wouldn't kill each other, but they didn't like each other. It was the only thing they ever agreed on. Dumbledore seemed to be the only one that was proud of her, anyone that had her faith in her and abilities.

The month flew by quickly and now it was time for all of the other students to arrive. Usagi waited in the shadows by the Slytherin table, waiting for her "grand entrance". Usagi thought things were simple, but then again she thought she was sweet Usagi, not the Serenity Moon that everyone else knew. The shadows continued to cover her as the new first years were sorted into their houses. Dumbledore had purposely waited until the new students came to sort her into a house. This way there could be a formal introduction to the students and also so that she could go through the sorting process like every other student did.

"Everyone I have a very special announcement to make. After being…well away for the last fifteen years we are now all able to be joined by Serenity Moon." When Dumbledore finished he gestured to the shadows for Usagi to step forth. As she walked in many students gasped. They could not believe their eyes that they were actually seeing this girl in person. "Please sit down on the stool."

Usagi sat down and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and within seconds the hat shouted "Slytherin!" Usagi walked to the table of clapping students though many seemed a little scared of her arrival. She sat down at the end of the table. As Usagi ate people continually would stare at her and then if she noticed they would turn away scared. Usagi could not understand why they would do this. As classes began it still continued and when she walked the halls people avoided having to walk near her. In fact people avoided her where ever she went. Though she continued to excel in class the professors never commended her for her efforts or work, but it did not to deter her away from studying hard, instead it just fueled her to work harder.

Usagi also began doing research on the history of the wizardry world trying to understand where she currently was. She read _The History of Magic_ from cover to cover twice and any other book she could get a hold of and in her reading she began to discover information on her parents. She learned that they were extremely powerful, descending from a long line of purebloods. They specialized in potions and charms, having both created a few in their time. They had been aurors, but there is still speculation as to who killed them, a death eater or an auror. "_But why would an auror kill another auror?_"


End file.
